Friends and Foes
by VampireWeekend93
Summary: I know the story has been done but i needed to put a new twist in it. the unlikeliest of couples. Edward and Bella are Bff's and share everything togather.... until she gets asked out by her other childhood friend Jake, BUM BUM BA
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue

Knock Knock

Bella gets up form the couch where she had been watching Penelope with her Best Friend Edward; it had been her turn to pick the movie. She paused it and got up to answer the door knowing Charlie wouldn't come downstairs to do it.

"Bella?" Rosalie sobbed as the door opened

"Bells who is it?" Charlie asked from upstairs where he was watching the game.

"It's Rose dad" I called back, before I turned back to a very distressed Rosalie "Rose, what happened?"

"Emmett Dohring and Alice Cullen happened" she managed to sob out before she was overcome with tears and fell to the ground.

"Rosie what are you talking about?" at that point Edward walked in, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. When he saw Rose on the floor he went over to help her up and lead her in to the TV room, and sat her on the couch, where she sat still crying her eyes out.

"Bells what's wrong with her?"

" I honestly have no idea all she managed to get out was something about Alice and Em. Then she fell to the floor and you saw the rest"

"They probably told her they could see regrowth or something in her hair!" he teased

"Edward!" I said hitting him whilst trying to suppress my giggles.

"Bella?" Rose asked sounding like she was on her deathbed and her words where limited.

"Yeah, Rose do you wanna talk now?"

"Not yet, But can you slap Edward for me?"

She may be devastated for whatever reason but it was still same old Rose.

"With pleasure!" smack! That was definitely one of my finest.

"Ow not so hard!"

"Sorry,"

RPOV

Their voices trailed off and I was left with the image of THEM! Together! MY bo… I mean, ex and one of my Best Friends, well former best friend now.

This afternoon Emmett called me into a classroom as I was leaving school. I thought he wanted to make out or something; not that I would do that at school. It wasn't what I thought though he pulled me in and told me he can't be with me anymore because he is in love with ALICE… yes that's right Alice. Now you know why I'm crying so much and I was offended when Edward mentioned the hair thing… I DON"T HAVE…REGROWTH!


	2. Chapter 2

Friends and foes Chapter Two

**Sorry bout the wait but here it is**

**I don't own Twilight or its characters**

BPOV

Rose stayed in my bed, and Edward and I slept in the lounge room. " I can't believe Alice and Emmett! Its just so weird" they you go me stating the obvious its what I'm good at.

"I know I always thought Alice liked Jasper!"

"even if she did nothing would have come from it he is head over heels with Leah and everyone knows it" again me stating the obvious.

"Yeah I guess so but then again everyone including you and I though Emmett and Rose were head over heels for each other"

Edward and I were sitting up against the couch after just waking up from a rather restless night, and were gossiping about our friends and there love lives. This suited us just fine as we were the only ones in our group that have never dated anyone. Its always just kind of been me and my best friend on the side taking about music and movies while the other made out with their significant other.

Buzz. Okaayy I wonder who is calling me at six o'clock on a Saturday morning, all our friends know Edward and I have our Movie night every Friday. Jacob. That's probably why. "hey Jake what's up and why are you ringing me this early?" I asked trying to sound annoyed but not really achieving my goal.

"well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Sam's party with me tonight?... you know like on a date?" he sounded like he was being very cautious.

"Sure Jake why not, I was going anyway but I's love to go with you! I'll meet you there, there isn't really any point in you driving to forks and then driving back. I'll see you around 8?"

"Yeah that sounds great"

With that we both hung up and I was left with a huge grin on my face. "what are you smiling about?" Edward asked interrupting my train of thought.

"I have a date….. with Jake"

If I didn't know any better I would say that Edward's face fell at my words, but I couldn't think about that I knew that Edward and I were never gonna happen so I had to move on. Edward didn't feel the same way about me that I do him and there was no use living in a fairy tale. So I was going to go out with Jake and forget about Edward.

EPOV

Why must it be him? I know she could never feel for me what i feel for her but thats okay i want her to be happy. But JAKE he is such a player and she will only be hurt she deserves better and, mainly i just wish it was me she was going to the party with.

we have been best friends forever and i don't know what i would do if i ever lost that friendship, but i want more and always have.

Alice thinks i should just tell her but i don't want to scare her off by saying "Bella i love you and always have. So what movies do you want to watch this Friday?"

Thats not how it works. well at least not in real life anyway.

What am i gonna do?

Jacob POV

YES Bella agreed to go out with me YES YES YES

i have never been so happy.

* * *

**enjoy and tell me what you think i don't know if i want to continue this story or not so tell me whether or not you like it**

**if you were wondering the couples end up being Jacob and Rose, Leah and Jasper. Emmett and Alice, Bella and Edward, **

* * *


End file.
